


轻度妥协 ACT 42

by quansheng



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quansheng/pseuds/quansheng





	轻度妥协 ACT 42

关蒙不清楚自己睡了多久，当他睁开眼睛的时候，窗外的天色已经由黑转白，他感觉自己似乎稍微好了一些，没之前那么辛苦了。  
头上好像被敷了什么东西，他伸手一摸，发现是张退热贴，是谁给自己贴上去的？  
问题很快有了答案，就在距离床边一两米远的地方，关蒙看见了坐在椅子上闭着双眼昏昏欲睡的萧城皓。  
此时的他应该是在西安出差才对，昨晚通电话的时候他才跟自己说还要在那头多呆个四五天，这会儿怎么又回来了？  
关蒙双手支着床，轻悄悄地坐起身子，萧城皓听见些微的动静，立马睁开了眼睛，刚刚还是一副困顿的模样，如今整个人已彻底清醒。  
“醒过来啦？”他走到关蒙身边坐下，把手伸到关蒙的额头上探了下温度，“现在感觉怎么样？好点了没？”  
关蒙点点头，轻抿的嘴唇微微张开，问道：“城皓哥，你不是在西安的吗？”

原本是的。  
半夜三点多钟的时候，仍坐在酒店房间里对着电脑工作的萧城皓被一阵短信强提醒声攫住了注意力，收到关蒙那条「我好想你」的信息时，萧城皓简直心花怒放，想着关蒙此刻还没入睡，他不带半分犹豫的，立即拨通了关蒙的电话，  
第一通电话没人接听。  
第二通，第三通依旧如此，当第四通电话无法接通的时候，萧城皓开始担心起来，他不是个喜欢胡思乱想的人，但他的内心此刻却很不踏实。  
事情总感觉有些不太对劲，萧城皓担心关蒙可能会有什么事情，之前关蒙因为桃子过敏入院抢救的时候，萧城皓已经吓得快没了半条命，要是关蒙再出一点什么意外状况的话，他觉得自己一定会承受不了。经过这么多年，他几经艰辛才和关蒙重逢，他绝对不能让关蒙有任何闪失，一丁点都不可以。  
萧城皓放下手头的一切工作，连夜预订了最新一趟航班离开西安，当他赶回家中的时候，发着高烧的关蒙已经躺在床上有些不省人事。  
萧城皓赶紧打电话把私人医生叫过来，医生给关蒙打了一剂点滴，经过一天一夜的休息，关蒙的高烧已经退了下去。现在想来着实让萧城皓感到后怕，得亏他赶了回来，要不然关蒙一个人在家中没人照顾，真不知会发生什么事情。

萧城皓凑到关蒙的鬓角处，亲吻一下，然后牵过他的手，问道：“饿不饿？我做点东西给你吃。”

简单的一句问话，落入耳中竟温柔得离谱，精准无疑地戳中关蒙最柔弱的内心深处。已经很久很久没有人这样关心过他了，以往他一个人过活，每次生病全是他独自硬扛下来，这种遗失了九年的温情如今再度回到自己身边，让他几欲落泪。  
他用浓重的鼻音掩饰着自己的激动情绪，“城皓哥，你什么时候回去西安？”  
“你现在这样子让我怎么安心回去？”  
关蒙感觉到握着自己手心的那股力道稍稍加重了。  
“昨天晚上不说想我的吗？想我怎么不直接给我打电话？”  
“我怕会吵醒你。”关蒙轻轻咬了咬内脸颊。  
萧城皓没有为此感到高兴，反之，更多的是心疼。“就算吵醒也没关系，以后有什么紧急事情，就算不紧急也行，直接给我打电话，任何时候都可以。”

 

虽然烧已退了下去，但感冒还留了点尾巴，在关蒙养病的这两天，萧城皓暂时取消掉西安那边的行程，留下来照顾他起居饮食。

关蒙睡到半夜突然饿醒，打算到客厅里头找点吃的，萧城皓知道他自制力差，为了让他禁口，把所有的零食都收到了自己的房间里。  
关蒙搜了半天，在茶几底下的抽屉中找到了一包“漏网之鱼”，他将巧克力饼干揣到怀里，偷偷摸摸溜回去房间，还没走到门口，衣领子忽然被人从后方揪住，怀中的饼干给萧城皓夺了过去。  
“生病就别吃这种东西了。”  
“可是我肚子饿，不吃东西睡不着。”  
“那就吃点暖胃的食物，不要吃垃圾食品。”  
“那我要吃鸿记的鱼片粥。”

这个要求不算过分，只是当萧城皓拿起手机，打电话过去鸿记喊外卖的时候，店老板说时间太晚，他们那边不接外送单子，萧城皓马上回房换件衣服，亲自开车到门店里买。

从住所开车到鸿记粥店大概十来分钟路程，不远，到店后，萧城皓问老板要了份鱼片粥，不忘叮嘱老板多加点料。  
带着打包好的热粥从店里出来，萧城皓准备过去拿车，身后一个熟悉的声音突然把他喊住。

“阿皓！”林天若正冲他招手。今晚上他跟朋友庆祝生日，恰好到鸿记粥店隔壁的酒吧喝酒，这会儿刚出来透透气，就碰见了萧城皓。  
“跟朋友出来喝酒？”  
林天若嘿嘿笑道：“朋友生日，大伙儿出来玩玩。”他指着萧城皓手中提着的粥，“过来买宵夜？”  
“关蒙说他想吃鱼片粥，店家不送货，我直接过来买。”  
林天若脸色忽然凝住，刚才嘴角上的笑意不见了，“我刚好也饿了，你陪我吃碗粥再走吧。”  
“不了，关蒙还在家里等着，晚了这粥就得凉了。”  
“那就再买一份呗。”林天若极不耐烦地说，拽着萧城皓的胳膊朝鸿记粥店的方向走。  
“你不是跟你的朋友一块来的吗？你让他们陪你吧，我得回去。“  
林天若突然刹住脚步，转过身去，用力揪住萧城皓的衣领将他拉到自己面前，二话不说，对着他的嘴巴直接亲了下去。

这一连串的举止令萧城皓措不及防，他愣在原处，隔了两秒钟才回过神来，急忙把林天若往外推开，提在手中的粥掉落在地上，全洒了出来。

“天若……”萧城皓疑惑地望着他，“你喝多了吧？”  
“我喝多了？”林天若发出不屑的一声嘲笑，“我特么这些年在你身边，我怎么想的，你是真不知道还是假不知道？萧城皓，别装了，我喜欢你这件事情，咱们身边不少朋友都看的一清二楚，我就不信你一点都感觉不出来。”

萧城皓跟林天若认识了九年，这么长的时间，他要是还不知道林天若对自己是什么样的感情，那他直接把脑袋往墙上撞去得了。  
不是感觉不出，只是因为他深知自己无法回应，既然林天若一直没有挑明，萧城也就一直这么装作什么也不知道。只是有的事情，终究还是得说穿道破，那不过是时间上的问题罢了。

生意上的事情萧城皓是游刃有余，可面对感情这方面，尤其是自己最好朋友的这份“兄弟之情”，却让萧城皓相当头大。  
“我一直把你当做我的好朋友，好哥们。”  
林天若啐了一口，“你特么这是什么电视剧的烂台词？谁要把你当好哥们？！”  
“天若，咱们还是说清楚一点吧。”  
“我他妈说的不够清楚？”林天若又笑又气地摇头晃脑，“行吧，萧城皓，那你现在给我好了，我他妈喜欢你！老子从大学开始就喜欢你到现在！够清楚了没？！”说着说着，他大声咆哮，仿佛是一种感情上的宣泄。  
这会儿，酒吧里的朋友见林天若出去了那么久还不回来，跑出来找人，林天若看着站在那里不为所动的萧城皓，原本还匿藏在眼底的为数不多的期盼逐渐暗淡，他再也没说过一句话，临走前转过身去的时候，他给萧城皓留下一记失望落寞的目光。

 

一个多小时后，萧城皓两手空空回到家中，关蒙已经等得太困睡着了。  
萧城皓放轻手脚，推开卧室的门，走到关蒙的床边，悄悄坐下，他把手伸到那张睡得迷迷糊糊的脸蛋上，轻轻抚拭。  
“你回来啦？”关蒙打了个哈欠，将旁边的台灯打开。  
“对不起，吵醒你了。”萧城皓低声道。  
“你怎么出去那么久？”  
“粥被我不小心打翻了，我本来想回去重新给你再买一份，结果店家已经关门了。”  
关蒙坐了起来，后背倚靠着床头，他笑嘻嘻地揉了揉眼睛，“没事，我现在不饿了。”  
萧城皓一把将他拥入怀中，紧紧搂抱住。  
“你怎么啦？”  
“没什么。”萧城皓摇头，将嘴唇凑到他的耳垂上，吻了吻，“就是特别特别想抱一下你。  
关蒙不知萧城皓今天是怎么了，但他很乐意接受这个充满爱意的拥抱，并且主动回抱了萧城皓。

“蒙蒙……”  
萧城皓捧住他的脸蛋，送上一个极轻的吻，紧接着，细细密密的吻不断落下，吻他的嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，胸前，一路往下亲吻……

 

温润的舌头滑过关蒙的肚脐，系在腰间上的裤头突然一松，他的裤子被人完全剥下，退至脚踝处。  
躺在他两腿中间那位沉睡的小兄弟被人以最温柔的力道握住，含入嘴里。

“等一下！城皓哥……”  
关蒙被他这突如其来的一举止大吓一跳，他浑身都是绷紧的，脸上流露出几分惊惶，他没试过这样，他第一次被人用嘴巴服务，即便他洗过澡，可那种地方还是令他感觉有些“脏”。

萧城皓伸出舌头，在那逐渐苏醒的龟头处舔舐，时不时地用舌尖顶一下他的马眼，他将关蒙整根阴茎送入喉咙深处，然后退出来，再吞进去，如此不断重复……  
这让关蒙感到十分羞赧，与此同时，又令他倍感舒爽，他的脑袋几乎快要爆炸，他再也无法拒绝萧城皓的，闭上眼睛，尽管享受着萧城皓为自己做的这一切，他双颊泛红，剧烈地喘了一下，将所有的精液通通射在那温暖湿润的嘴巴里。  
萧城皓直接将关蒙射出的东西全部吞掉，他熟门熟路地从旁边的抽屉中取出一支用过的润滑剂，他将手指伸到关蒙的臀缝中，找到那紧闭的穴口，将润滑剂送去里头，一点一点地替他做扩张，待到准备工作完成，萧城皓终于急不可耐地拉下裤链，将里面愈发胀大的性器释放出来，他把润滑剂涂抹到的粗硬的阴茎上，扶住身下硬热的枪杆，抵在那个令人难以把持的入口处，一挺而入。

萧城皓让关蒙坐到自己身上，他的双手强而有力，一只手托起关蒙的臀部，另一只手将关蒙的一条腿抬高在半空，以便进入得更深，他一遍一遍狠狠地顶撞他，亲他的嘴唇，吮吸他的乳首。

关蒙舒服得有些受不了，他用发哑的声音，断断续续喊着萧城皓的名字，用他后穴有节奏地收紧，夹住那根侵入自己体内那根粗长硬挺的肉棒……

他听见男人在他耳边，不停地喊他“宝贝”，一边喊着，一边肆无忌惮地在他身体里横冲直撞，没有丝毫想要停下的意思。

 

萧城皓的理智以及克制，在此时此刻通通荡然无存，他不断地亲吻着怀中之人，用力狠狠地在他体内进进出出，每一次退出，伴随而来的是更深的刺入。他卖力地为他服务，将他的愉悦视为自己的愉悦。  
他渴求他，就像渴求呼吸，渴求睡觉，渴求吃饭一样，那是他生命中的一部分，是不可缺少的必需品，他要将这种渴求，这种欲望，化作行动，一遍又一遍地反复实践，最后转变为爱。

外面起风了，瓢泼如注的大雨随之而来，烈风呼呼刮打着玻璃窗户，室内昏黄的灯光映照着大汗淋漓的两人，关蒙的喘息声，萧城皓的低吼声，二人交、合的抽、插声，咕滋咕滋的水声……风和雨交织，灵与肉契合，一切似乎那么的凌乱不堪，一切又是那么的完美协调，仿佛在很久很久以前，他们就已经知道，只有彼此才是最适合对方的，除此之外，谁也不行。


End file.
